Tired
by umino hachi
Summary: Harry has been traumatized by his trials during his first 2 years at Hogwarts.


The golden trios 2nd year was a mix of excitement, terror, rumors, and hope. The so called 'Heir of Slytherin' shook not just Hogwarts, but the entirety of magical britain into panic with fear of a new dark lord. Dark Lord Potter was on the tongue of most when they learned of his _unholy_ ability of parseltongue.

Of course the reality of the 'heir of slytherin' was much more complicated and darker than they realized. The unpetrification of the heir's victims and the rescue of Ginny Weasley was seen as the light after a storm. The victims were ruthlessly questioned by just about everyone who was interested in the acts of horror especially the youngest Weasley. All the questions and rumors came to a head when they realized that Harry Potter had vanished from Hogwarts.

This had sent the masses into a frenzy wondering if Harry was dead or that he escaped from Dumbledore and was now in hiding gathering his followers to eventually take over the world. All of the rumors had led to Dumbledore releasing a statement that said Harry was with with his family, because of the actions of the so called 'heir'. With the statement and the victims of heir also going home to be with their families and away from the gossip hounds of Hogwarts many were left unsatisfied with the few answers they were given.

One could only wonder what would happen next and if Harry Potter and the golden trio were going to be at the center of it.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The image of his family and friends all around a dinner table talking, laughing, and just having a general good time was what Harry awoke to. He was sitting at the head of the table with Ron and Hermione on either side of him and down the table were aunt Petunia, Dudley, Vernon, his roomates, his quidditch team, Lavender, Parvati, Poppy, and at the end of the table were his parents.

"Harry whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" his mother asked him in a voice that sounded so foreign and familiar to him. There was something about it that shook him to his very core. He opened his mouth to respond and immediately closed it when he saw that everyone was staring at him. It wasn't the fact that they were staring at him that bothered him no it was their eyes. Their eyes were all the exact same shade of green as his own except for his mother.

Her eyes were a red that spoke of nothing, but cruelty and suffering. He could feel his heart stop beating the second his eyes met his mothers. The promise of pain that he saw in those eyes was making his heart beat erraticly and the cold sweat coming down his face only scared him more. All of their eyes seemed to drive a cold spike through his body, but he could handle the staring.

What he couldn't handle were the inhuman frowns on their faces. It was something you would expect to see in a cartoon, but to see it in reality was terrifying. The voice of his mother broke him from his thoughts.

"Harry you've disappointed me and your father you've done nothing but bring pain and despair to those around you."

"No! No. I can make it up to you. I can do better. I can be a good boy." He screamed in response to her as salty tears started pouring from his eyes.

"Oh Harry you had your chance, but now you can join me and your father." Her frown then turned into a facesplitting smile with sharp, black, and rotting teeth on full display.

Harry could hear a certain emotion in her voice that somehow terrified him even more. _Joy_ a sick and perverted version of the emotion that didn't belong with her voice. His heart was now beating so hard it hurt. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't he couldn't move a single muscle.

"Now it's time for your punishment Harry and you better not scream or it'll end up being worse." Her smile seemed to triple in size after she said her last few words, "Remember Harry this hurts me more than it hurts you."

Before he could even digest her words Ron and Hermione stabbed him. He screamed and they stabbed him again and again. Eventually the others walked to where he sit and started to stab him even more. One of them eventually stabbed him in the throat so he couldn't scream anymore.

That's how it went on for days as he was punished. Eventually the chair he was sitting on broke and after a few more stabs they stopped. Harry looked to the open blackness above him in a vegetable like state as he recovered from his injuries.

"Oh no Harry your punishment isn't over just yet."

That voice brought Harry back to the reality of his situation. He did his best to try and find the source of the voice, but all he could see was the all consuming darkness. He eventually stood up to look for the voice.

"Behind you." Harry turned to see a small redheaded girl dressed in dirty Hogwarts robes. _Ginny_. He was so shocked to see her that he took a step back. The look on her face showed fear and disgust as she looked at his mutilated body.

"Oh Harry what have they done to you?" Her voice was suprisingly soft and filled Harry's body with warmth. Tears started to come from her eyes and she went to grab his hand. That was a mistake.

When she touched him Harry grabbed her by the throat. She kicked and screamed, but she couldn't get away from him. 'No! No! I need to get control of my body.' Harry thought as his other hand started to choke her. Her skin started to burn and turn into ashes as he killed her.

"NO! NO! No! Please! Why did you make me kill her!?" He shouted into the abyss as Ginnys' ashes floated around him carried by an invisible wind.

"Because you screamed." Came the reply in a cacophony of voices from all directions in the depths of Erebus.

Harry didn't know how to reply to the being. He should have known better, but he screamed when they stabbed him so now he would be punished more. He deserved his punishment. He brought nothing, but pain and despair to those around him. He should've died with his parents.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Harry wake up! Wake Up!" Petunia yelled.

Harry was having a terrible nightmare and he wouldn't stop screaming and crying for what felt like hours, but was only 15 minutes. Her nephew had been so withdrawn and quiet since he went to that godamned wizarding school. He used to be so full of life, but now he barely left his room when he came back.

She had lost her sister to those _wizards_ , but she wouldn't allow them to take Harry.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Harry listened to the therapist try to get him to talk to her about his problems, but he didn't say anything back to her. He had a few nightmares so what everybody had them and they didn't have to go to therapy so why did he have to? He did hear a bit of his aunt and uncles conversation with the therapist before his session and the words 'PTSD', 'depression', and 'murder' were said a few times.

So now here he was sitting across from somebody that wanted to 'help' him. He wasn't gonna let her into his head. There was nothing wrong with him. He was completely fine.

His family was just overreracting. Things would be back to normal sooner or later.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He checked himself for scars, but none were there. He sighed in relief, but tensed immediately when remembered why he had woken up. Hedwig was hooting at him trying to get him to calm down. She immediately set out to make him feel better after he let her out.

The nightmares were becoming an almost daily thing. He wanted to just forget about them, but he couldn't the details were etched into his brain. He hadn't talked to anyone about it and he knew his family was angry that the therapist wasn't working out, but how could talk to a muggle about wizard issues.

This wasn't working out and he didn't know how to fix it or even if he should.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

 **AN: I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, but this is my first ongoing story in years sadly. This originally wasn't going to be so dark, but i've been reading Tom King's work lately with Batman so i've been inspired to dig deep into the minds of the Harry Potter characters. This is AU so you'll see differences in canon of course. I don't know how long this story will go on for or even how it'll end, but there are things I need to work on especially the middle. Next chapter we'll see Harry going back to Hogwarts and his relationship with other characters.**


End file.
